I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to drainage conduits for buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing drainage conduits during building construction. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns means for stabilizing drainage conduits while constructing building footings.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, there are methods and devices for draining moisture from the exterior of the building through the building footings to the interior of the building for removal by a sump pump or the like. One known method is to drill through the concrete after it has been poured and has hardened. This method is not desirable because it is expensive in time and material, particularly in wear on grinding tools.
Another known drainage method uses corrugated or drainage conduit that is located in the footing forms prior to pouring the cement. Typically, the ends of the conduits are nailed around their periphery to the footing forms. This is disadvantageous in that the conduit ends can be crushed by the nailing process and the weight of the concrete, thereby radially deforming and/or closing the drainage openings. Additionally, the corrugated conduit can be moved by the weight of the concrete away from the forms thereby allowing concrete into the interior of the corrugated conduit. The intrusion of concrete into the interior of the corrugated conduit reduces the benefit of the conduit for drainage purposes.
Further, the weight of the concrete can stretch the conduit and also remove the peripheries from their desired position.
It is thus seen that none of the above described methods or devices has the capability of preventing radial collapse of the conduit ends and impeding concrete material infiltration to the interior of the conduit.